whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Russel Hammond
This is a talk page. You wanna talk? So, talk... Falae , blz? Não precisa transformar a referncia dos totems pra link não, só to colocando todos os totems com referencia pra depois saber onde procurar e fazer o link individual Doug.ferr (talk) 20:59, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Foi por isso que falei contigo antes, pedi pra não editar por ser muita coisa e eu não ter finalizado, se vocês pudessem esperar não haveria retrabalho, quando vi que toda hora que eu parava vocês reeditavam, parei de fazer direto na wiki, pra fazer em bloco de notas e postar depois de finalizado pra vocês poderem mexer como quisessem, desculpe se gerei trabalho, mas o mesmo trabalho que vocês tiveram eu também tive, a minha intenção era aumentar a quantidade de totems conhecidos, deixar do lado a página e o livro ende se encotravam pra que os próximos colaboradores pudessem criar a página com as referências do totem e depois apagar, deixando só o nome, a intenção era facilitar até completar toda a edição, se tentar facilitar pra produção é lambança me desculpe. O intuito não era esse Doug.ferr (talk) 15:58, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Desculpe pelo seu trabalho perdido, quando for fazer postagens grandes, vou fazer fora no bloco de notas e depois publicar de uma vez, assim evita retrabalho de vocês e meu. Como disse, a intenção é somar! Sei que dá raiva mesmo ficar refazendo. Como já disse vc faz um trabalho muito bom e eu ainda não peguei todos os macetes de edição, mas tô tentando. Doug.ferr (talk) 16:25, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Tu gosta daquelas referencias? Pensei que vcs achassem feias um monte lá no fim da pág... Se quiser tenho todas as de totem e te passo Doug.ferr (talk) 06:13, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Fala ae blz? Eu fiz um post de Qyrl as totem e o Shart redirecionou pro red star, achei nada a ver, mesmo pq o topico nem fala sobre o totem, que eu faço, crio a pág de novo ou é só dar desfazer? Outra coisa, eu fiz o totem do bunyip, mas não consegui refazer pro nome conter bunyip, tem como fazer isso? Doug.ferr (talk) 21:43, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Então eu pego as informações que estavam em totem e ponho em uma subseção dentro do Qyrl principal, pro qual ele redirecionou? Doug.ferr (talk) 23:00, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Ah, blz, agora apareceu pra mim com a parte do totem, fechou bonito! Doug.ferr (talk) 23:12, June 18, 2018 (UTC) livro do rokea, é da história do inicio, só tá colorida Doug.ferr (talk) 20:19, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Rapaz, BRO DAVID mudou tudo, deixou alguns em formato diferente, kkkkkkkk, como faz? Doug.ferr (talk) 03:24, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Editaram a maior parte dos totems sem um padrão definido, pelo menos eu não consegui visualizar, uma hora tem, outra hora retira a informação, tem que desfazer a mudança ou deixa assim mesmo? Doug.ferr (talk) 12:02, June 24, 2018 (UTC)